In the field of stringed musical instruments, such a guitars, the strings of the instrument extend between two critical contact points, typically provided at the nut of the instrument and at the bridge of the instrument. Each string also extends beyond at least one of the critical contact points where it is secured to a tuning peg or tuning machine provided on the instrument for adjusting the tension of the string. The other end of the string also generally extends beyond the other control contact point so as to be anchored to the instrument.
The sound produced by each of the strings is affected both by the string length between the critical contact points and by the tension on the string. Generally, a string of a musical instrument may be both pitch and harmonically tuned individually and independently of the other strings of the musical instrument, whereby:
1. Pitch or Fine Tuning: is accomplished by increasing or decreasing the tension on a given string, thereby raising and lowering, respectively, the pitch of the string; and PA1 2. Harmonic or String Tuning: is accomplished by altering the distance between the points at which a given string contacts the bridge and nut elements of the instrument.
Many guitar players use an alternate tuning or tunings during their play in which it is necessary to adjust the pitch tuning of the strings of the guitar. Currently, players may use extra guitars, one of which would be reserved for use in music that employed "open" tunings. Essentially an open or chord tuning occurs when the standard (E-A-D-G-B-E) tuning is changed to (D-G-D-G-B-D). However, the average musician cannot necessarily afford to have a separate guitar for each tuning.
Changing the tuning of the guitar in the middle of a performance or in the middle of a song is an option, but such a mid-song/performance re-tuning is used generally to change the pitch of just one string and it would be almost impossible to accurately re-tune all strings to a desired pitch tuning.
The harmonic or dramatic pitch tuning of a guitar can be altered by the use of a tremolo device. The purpose of a tremolo device is to allow a guitarist to alter an existing string tone, by increasing or decreasing the string tension. A tremolo device is commonly used to produce unusual tone variations or special sound effects. A tremolo device is typically anchored to the face of the guitar, and includes the bridge end of the strings. The other end of the strings is connected to a nut, which is near the position where the strings may be tightened or loosened by customary means.
Typically, a moving tailpiece on the body of the guitar is used to accomplish the tension change. In such a mechanism, a pivot point is established and the tailpiece pivots about that point. A spring may be utilized to counteract the pull of the strings on the tailpiece. A handle is generally provided for pivoting the tailpiece while simultaneously playing the instrument.
A tremolo apparatus is not capable of retaining a number of preset tunings that can be recalled during a performance. It is merely used to instantaneously and temporarily change the tension in the strings.
Special string clamping devices have been used to clamp the strings of a musical instrument in order to anchor the ends of the strings and to prevent sliding movement of the strings over the nut and the bridge of the instrument when a tremolo mechanism is used. These devices are used to increase the length of time an instrument will remain pitch tuned.
However, existing clamping systems can only retain one preset tuning arrangement. If the musician wants to modify the tuning each of the strings must be individually re-tuned by using a fine tuning adjustment screw.